


A Primeira Vez

by AmayaKawano



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcool, F/M, Menores de Idade, Romance, festa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaKawano/pseuds/AmayaKawano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As nossas primeiras vezes são sempre tão intensas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Primeira Vez

A primeira vez que te vi... eu não te dei muita atenção. Não pensei que lhe veria em qualquer outro dia além daquele. Você não era da minha turma, e eu não costumava me envolver com o resto da escola.

A primeira vez que conversamos... foi estranho. Você parecia conjurar a minha voz, me instigando a também falar, ao invés de apenas ouvir. Qualquer coisa servia, desde a minha primeira cicatriz até a minha primeira nota baixa.

É engraçado... eu me lembro de uma vez que dormi em seu ombro durante um aulão em nossa escola. Eu já me sentia tão confortável ao seu redor, mesmo te conhecendo há apenas... o que? Duas semanas?

O primeiro presente... aquilo foi mesmo um presente? Um lindo anel com detalhes dourados, que depois, talvez por acidente, você revelou ter custado 50 reais. “Não é nada demais.” Você disse. Onde estava com a cabeça quando resolveu me dar um presente desse porte?

O primeiro adeus... você iria mudar de escola no próximo ano. Você me abraçou brevemente e nos despedimos, e eu me lembro de ter pensado: “bem, algum dia nós nos veremos de novo.”.

Nós nem sabíamos o telefone um do outro.

A primeira surpresa de um novo ano... “Ei,” minha amiga me cutucou. “Teu namorado ‘tá aí.” Eu nunca parei para repreender ela por dizer que você era meu namorado. Quando te vi, toda a saudade que eu nem percebi que sentia de você se dissipou. “Seu cabelo está estranho.” Foi a primeira coisa que te disse.

Estúpida.

A primeira vez que questionaram... “Vocês estão namorando?” Eu fiz uma careta. Não tinha entendido o porquê da pergunta. Hesitante, respondi que não, e você completou com um seco ‘eu não namoro’. Quando te perguntei por que, você simplesmente disse que “nunca dá certo.”.

A primeira vez que você usou o meu colo... nós estávamos sentados no chão, conversando, e o momento que estiquei minhas pernas você se deitou, rapidamente se fazendo confortável nelas. Você me olhou, um brilho brincalhão e malicioso que sempre me encantou se espalhou por todo o seu rosto, e você sorriu, fechou os olhos e se virou. Na hora eu meramente suspirei e comecei a afagar seus nem tão macios cabelos negros.

Sempre... me encantou?

A primeira vez que percebi... naquele mesmo dia eu percebi que eu estava apaixonada por você. A minha reação não foi a mais comum. Bem... pelo menos eu acredito que ficar com raiva não seja a reação mais comum a isso.

A primeira vez que te liguei... seu número apareceu no meu celular um dia. Você provavelmente adicionou enquanto eu não olhava. Por impulso eu te liguei e você atendeu antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar em desligar. “Não tinha nada para fazer.” Foi a minha desculpa. Nós conversamos por mais de uma hora até você precisar desligar.

O primeiro encontro... encontro? Nós só não precisávamos voltar para casa depois de uma aula no sábado. Nós saímos da escola e andamos um pouco pela cidade. Paramos n’um ponto turístico e sentamos em cima de um monumento histórico. Nós conversamos por horas. Você parecia uma chaminé, fumando um cigarro atrás do outro.

Seu tom de voz variava conforme o assunto que discutíamos. Por poucas vezes você assumiu um tom sério, fazendo com que eu me sentisse dominada por sua voz. Hipnotizada.

Quando voltamos a andar por aí, você pôs seu braço no meu ombro e disse: “É por isso que você é a pessoa que eu...” Você hesitou. “adoro.” Por que você hesitou? E eu sequer consigo me lembrar do que eu fiz para você falar isso. Todo dia eu tento, sem sucesso, lembrar. Eu gostaria de continuar sempre a ser a pessoa que você adora.

Nós fomos a uma praça, nos sentamos e você deitou no meu colo. "Eu 'tô com dor de cabeça..." Você murmurou, e por reflexo comecei a afagar seu cabelo. Eu me lembro de olhar nos seus olhos e não conseguir conter um sorriso. "Quem manda fumar quase uma caixa inteira de cigarros?"

Me lembro que quando nos despedimos, sua mão ficou apenas um pouco além do necessário na minha. E me lembro que a sensação de sua mão quente na minha continuou pelo dia inteiro.

A primeira vez que te abracei... foi tão bom... Diferente de todas as vezes que você me abraçou. Eu pude passar meus braços ao seu redor, encostar minha cabeça em seu peito, sentir o seu cheiro e ouvir o seu coração. Qualquer sentimento ruim, frustração, estresse, tristeza, tudo isso sumiu, substituídos pelo sentimento de estar segura em seus braços.

Com você... todos os momentos em que eu estive com você... não há uma memória triste. Nem mesmo quando você falava sobre os seus casos com outras garotas. Eu nunca senti ciúmes. Eu tinha me conformado. Eu nunca teria uma chance com você. Já era mais do que o suficiente que você ainda estivesse perto de mim.

A primeira vez que te vi envergonhado... seu amigo estava me elogiando em seu nome na sua frente, e sua frustração era palpável. Quando nós ficamos sozinhos, nenhum de nós falou muito. Você ficou olhando para longe, imerso em seu próprio mundo. Mas de vez em quando, você me pegava te encarando, sorrindo, e escondia o rosto entre os braços, logo voltando a olhar para o horizonte.

Você era o cara que nenhuma garota sequer chamaria de algo como “fofo”. Ou mesmo bonito. Mas o meu gosto em garotos sempre foi um tanto questionável. Você era insanamente fofo.

Eu tenho tantas memórias aleatórias de você. Quando você realmente dormiu enquanto eu afagava seu cabelo (tão lindo). Ou quando nós discutimos sobre quem ficava com o cabelo mais bagunçado quando acordava. Você bagunçou ele até não poder mais, e apesar de rir, eu estava internamente pensando em como seria bom se eu pudesse te ver acordar daquele jeito todo dia.

A primeira vez que nos... que nos beijamos... foi numa festa. Os questionamentos – “Vocês estão namorando? Você ficaria com ele?” – nunca pararam. Um de seus amigos me perguntou se eu ficaria com você. Eu respondi que sim, e logo depois descobri que você estava atrás de mim quando respondi. Que coisa mais cliché.

Você me puxou para um canto, e se aproximou de mim, e eu me lembro que o seu tom de voz era sério, justamente aquele que me deixava hipnotizada. “Você ficaria mesmo comigo?” Eu sentia sua respiração batendo em meu rosto. “Sim.” Eu respondi sem pensar duas vezes. “Então me beija.”

Eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém antes. Nem mesmo um selinho. Em menos de um segundo, eu cheguei ao pico do nervosismo quando antes eu estava somente ansiosa.

Eu sussurrei “Eu não sei beijar.” Você me ouviu. Você me beijou. Você, que por algum motivo, tem a fama de ser bruto, foi mais gentil do que eu imaginava. Seus lábios eram mais macios do que eu imaginava. Quando eu fechei os olhos a sensação de ter seus lábios nos meus tomou conta da minha mente, mas quando eu senti sua língua na minha boca, eu fiz uma careta e me afastei um pouco, encostando a cabeça em seu peito e lhe abraçando.

Não me afastei por sua causa. Talvez o maldito nervosismo que me possuiu quando você me pediu para te beijar tenha me feito mal. Enquanto eu ficava irritada comigo mesma por passar mal, você encostou seu queixo na minha cabeça e começou a rir baixinho.

“Tá com vergonha?” Ele sussurrou. Eu neguei com a cabeça, mas o jeito que eu estava não iria sustentar a minha resposta. Eu realmente não estava com vergonha. Eu só não queria continuar a te beijar enquanto passava mal.

Você mudou de atitude logo quando te falei que estava meio mal. Você me abraçou, beijou minha testa, me fez beber água. Quando você precisou ir embora, se aproximou do meu rosto e pediu por um beijo. Eu pude mais uma vez sentir a maciez de seus lábios. Eu percebi depois que você estava bêbado. Talvez o álcool te fizesse esquecer desse dia.

Lembro que no dia seguinte te liguei, e usei a mesma desculpa de sempre. Mas ao invés de iniciar uma conversa como sempre fazia, você riu. E eu me pergunto se você conseguia se lembrar do que aconteceu.

Eu tenho tantas memórias com você, tantas primeiras vezes com você, todas elas memórias tão boas, primeiras vezes das quais eu não me arrependo. Mas e agora, que sinto pela primeira vez, medo de voltar a falar com você?


End file.
